kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby's Epic Yarn
Kirby's Epic Yarn is a new Kirby installment for the Wii. It is the first Kirby platformer to hit a home console since the Nintendo 64's Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. It was first uncovered at E3 on June 15, 2010. Inspired by a commericial for Kirby's Adventure from almost two decades ago,Nintendo Videos at Gamescom - Wii Feature at IGN the game's overall design is vastly different from Kirby's other appearances. The animation style is meant to look like everything is a yarn outline with minor details such as facial features. The layout of the worlds and levels is scrapbook-like with simple pieces of fabric such as cloth and felt. Many of the enemies are also made up cloth, felt, and pipe cleaners. Kirby also appears to have new abilities such as turning into a giant Kirby-like tank, swinging across gaps, and grabbing enemies with a strand of yarn. Beads are hidden throughout the levels for players to collect, along with other hidden items concealed in Treasure Chests, with every level having three chests.Official Nintendo E3 site Another key feature in the game is that Kirby has lost the ability to inhale, as the air goes right through his new body. Instead, Kirby can create a whip-like object using yarn that he uses to wrap around enemies. The enemy will turn into a ball of yarn which Kirby can carry and throw at other enemies to defeat them or grab items. Kirby can also use this ability to pull down scenery such as walls to progress or scrunch up the scenery to make gaps shorter so that he can jump across them (as he can no longer puff up and float). There is also a multiplayer feature, which allows the second player to control Prince Fluff, the prince of Patch Land, who is similar in appearance to Kirby.Game Informer Of note is that this game is the first game since Kirby's Avalanche, which is dubiously canon, to feature Kirby speaking during cutscenes, making it the first main series game to do so and possibly the first canonical game. Plot The story begins when Kirby is somehow sucked into a world within a magic sock. A sorcerer named Yin-Yarn is running amok in Dream Land, turning everything, citizens included, into yarn, drawing the attention of Dream Land's hero, Kirby. When Kirby encounters this sorcerer, he attempts to eat the Maxim Tomato from the top of Yin-Yarn's head, angering the latter and causing him to suck Kirby into a sock around his neck, inside of which is a world called Patch Land. Upon entering Patch Land, Kirby encounters Prince Fluff, who is being chased by a monster. When Kirby attempts to suck up the monster, he finds that the air goes right through his body in Patch Land, forcing him to come up with a different strategy - he transforms into a car and escapes with Prince Fluff. Later on, once Kirby has gotten a better handle on his new body's abilities, a monster tries to eat Prince Fluff. Kirby defeats the monster and obtains a piece of yarn that allows him to stitch the world back together. As it turns out, Yin-Yarn split Patch Land into seven parts. Kirby and Prince Fluff set out to retrieve the 7 magic pieces of yarn that will help them put the whole world back together in is normal form. Quilt Square In the game, there is an area called Quilt Square. Here, the player can access Kirby's Pad and decorate it with items found throughout the adventure. But beyond just setting up furniture, the player could also choose to upholster it with unlocked fabrics with a surprising amount of customization, such as changing the angle and size at which it is applied. As shown in a Japanese trailer of the game, Kirby can also purchase furniture from what seems to be a shop keeper. Both Kirby and Prince Fluff can venture through the house with their choice of furniture and fabric. There are also what seems to be pets the player can add to the house. These "pets" highly resemble Kirby in different colored forms. They can also be used to play in assorted minigames. Characters *Kirby *Prince Fluff *Yin-Yarn *King Dedede Go Nintendo *Meta Knight *Dom Woole *Angie Transformations Kirby has lost both the ability to inhale and the ability to fly, but he has a variety of forms he can transform into.Giant BombDestructoid Demo *Car - Double-tap left or right on the Wii Remote's Control Pad. This form allows Kirby to travel faster, as well as making him jump higher and farther. *Dolphin - To get some serious speed in the water, Kirby can become this. It can also jump through hoops, swim up waterfalls and bounce beads on its nose. *Tank - Kirby becomes this once he picks up a certain powerup. It can hover, has light-up eyes, and can shoot Missiles. When there are 2 players it has a boxing glove as well, and it seems that, instead of piloting the robotic tank, Kirby becomes the tank while Prince Fluff pilots it. *Off-road vehicle-allows Kirby to travel faster and break through blocks. *Pendulum - Press the 1 button to latch onto a grey button with a red X. This form allows Kirby to reach higher places and new areas. *Parachute - While falling down, double tap the 2 button to have Kirby turn into a parachute. This form allows him to slowly fall down. *Submarine - Kirby automatically transforms into this when he enters water. *UFO - Kirby is in a UFO that is able to abduct enemies. When enough enemies are abducted, he can blast out an attack destroying everything on screen. *Surfing - Kirby surfs and says "Poyo" when he lands on an enemy. Kirby can jump, though. *Weight - While Kirby is in the air, the player must press down on the D-Pad while holding the 2 button. This form allows Kirby to break bricks that he normally couldn't break. *Yo-Yo - Kirby turns into this form when he latches on to specific buttons, usually ones with a big X. *Drilling machine - Kirby can dig sections of the ground that look like cotton. It can also destroy crystals in front of doorways, allowing him to enter *Fire Truck - Kirby can put out fire enemies when he is in this form. *String - Kirby can slide through small gaps. *Rocket - Kirby can destroy enemies by shooting stars at them and fly around in rocket form in a similar manner to Space Invaders. *Train - Kirby can travel on train tracks that lead him to new areas. The tracks are drawn by the player. *Ice Skate - Kirby can slide along ice and ramps at high speeds. Controls The game is played with the Wii Remote held sideways. *Directional Pad (D-Pad): Move *Home Button: Pause. *1 Button: Use yarn whip. *2 Button: Jump *A Button: *B Button: Enemies *Waddle Dee (regular, balloon, spear-wielding,bow and arrow wielding, missile-throwing, and dune buggy-driving) *Waddle Doo *Bomber *Bronto Burt *Blippers *Chilly *Gordo *Bandages (mummy creature) *Bandannachis (parrot-like creature) *Tubbies (green insect creature) *Volcano (volcanic enemy) *Monkey Doo (monkey like waddle doo) *Master Pink (similar in appearance to Master Green) *Button Fly (a green bug) *Unknown Ghost-like enemy *Unknown Caterpillar Enemy *Unknown Swordsman, Cube, Cyclops Enemy *Giant Angler Fish-Type monster (possibly a Mini-Boss) *Unknown Sword Fish-like Enemy Bosses *Fangora *Hot Wings **Enemies that resemble Burnis that helps the boss *Squashini *A giant squid like boss, possibly a huge Squishy. *Whispy Woods *Kracko *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Yin-Yarn Levels *Grass Land **Fountain Gardens **Rainbow Falls **Mole Hole **Flower Fields **At least one unknown level *Hot Land **Pyramid Sands **Lava Landing **Temper Temple **Cool Cave **Dino Jungle **At least one unknown level *Treat Land **Toy Tracks **At least five unknown levels *Water Land **At least six unknown levels *Snowy Fields **At least six unknown levels *Space Land **At least six unknown levels *At least one other currently unknown world area Reception The full audience reaction is unknown, obviously, as the game has not come out yet, but audiences generally enjoyed the game at E3. 1up.com named Kirby's Epic Yarn the best game of E3 for Wii 1up.com and GameSpot named it both the best Wii game and best game overall at E3. GameSpot's Best Game of E3GameSpot's Best Wii Game of E3 GameTrailers.com awarded it the best graphics of E3 for 2010.GameTrailer's Best E3 Awards 2010 Best Graphics Trivia *''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' appears to show similarities to Yoshi's Story. The main style of the games appear to have crafting materials for graphics in many of the early levels and Epic Yarn and Yoshi's Story are the first games of their respective series to go onto the current generation console. *This will be the first game since Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards that Kirby's voice will be heard on a current generation console outside of the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. *The plot appears to follow a similar premise to that of Kirby: Canvas Curse, with Kirby being transfigured by the villain into another form, which changes the way he is controlled. This is compounded by the fact that Yin-Yarn bears a striking resemblance to the villain of Canvas Curse, Drawcia. Artwork File:Kirby_Epic_Yarn.png|Kirby File:Prince_Fluff.jpg|Prince Fluff File:Prince Fluff Walk.png|Prince Fluff walking File:KEY_Whip.jpg|Kirby using his signature whip File:Epic_Yarn_Art.png|Kirby, using his signature move File:KEY_Crouch.jpg|Kirby crouching down File:KEY_Angel.jpg|Angie saving Kirby File:KEY_Throw.jpg|Kirby throwing an enemy File:KEY_Zipper.jpg|Kirby unzipping a zipper File:KEY_Kirby2.jpg|Kirby holding an enemy File:KEY_Ladder.jpg|Kirby climbing a ladder File:KEY_Kirby_Whip.jpg|Kirby defeating a Waddle Dee File:KEY Waddle Dee.png|A Waddle Dee File:KEY Waddle Doo.png|A Waddle Doo File:KEY Tubby.png|A Tubby File:KEY_Blipper.jpg|A Blipper File:KEY_Bronto_Burt.jpg|A Bronto Burt File:KEY Snail.png|An unnamed snail enemy File:KEY Enemy.png|An unnamed enemy File:KEY SpikeEnemy.png|An unnamed spiked enemy File:KEY Pirate.png|An unnamed pirate-like enemy File:Yoyo_Epic_Yarn.png|Kirby in his Pendulum form File:Dolphin_Epic_Art.png|Kirby in his dolphin form File:UFO_Epic_Yarn.png|Kirby in his UFO form File:Robot_Epic_Yarn.png|Kirby in his robot form File:KEY_Kirby_Form_1.jpg|An ally of Kirby's File:KEY_Kirby_Form_2.jpg|Another ally of Kirby's File:KEY_FireEngineForm.jpg|Kirby in his Fire Engine form File:KEY_TrainForm.jpg|Kirby in his Train form File:KEY_DrillForm.jpg|Kirby in his Drill form File:KEY_SurfForm.jpg|Kirby in his Surfing form File:KEY_DuneBuggyForm.jpg|Kirby in his Off-road Vehicle form File:KEY_SubmarineForm.jpg|Kirby in his Submarine form File:KEY_TopForm.jpg|Kirby in his Top form File:KEY_ParachuteForm.jpg|Kirby in his Parachute form File:KEY_WeightForm.jpg|Kirby in his Weight form File:KEY_Rocket.jpg|Kirby in his rocket form File:KEY_Enemy.jpg|Dom Woole File:Fangora.jpg|Fangora File:KEY Meta Knight.png|Meta Knight File:KEY_Dedede.jpg|King Dedede File:Yin_Yarn.jpg|Yin-Yarn Yarn Kirby.gif|The japanese logo for Kirby's Epic Yarn KEY Meta Knight.png|DARK META KNIGHT Gallery Kirby's Epic Yarn title.jpg|The title screen KEY Screenshot3.jpg|Multiple forms of Kirby. Meta String.jpg|Meta String Knight! Kirby Epic Yarn.jpg|Kirby clinging onto a pterodactyl monster. Epic_Yarn_7.png|Kirby and Hot Wings. KEY Screenshot2.jpg|Kirby in tank form with Prince Fluff. KEY Screenshot4.jpg|Kirby abducts a Spear Waddle Dee in U.F.O. form. File:Epic_Yarn_1.png|Kirby holding a Waddle Dee. Kirbys Epic Yarn 14.png|Kirby encounters a Monkey Doo File:Epic_Yarn_2.png|Kirby lassos a Waddle Dee. File:Epic_Yarn_3.png|Kirby in his Yoyo form. File:Epic_Yarn_4.png|Kirby in his Parachute form. File:Epic_Yarn_5.png|Kirby with Prince Fluff. File:Epic_Yarn_8.png|Kirby in his top form, spinning Fangora's weakspot. File:Epic_Yarn_9.png|Kirby encounters a Tubby. File:Epic_Yarn_6.png|One of UFO Kirby's abilities. Kirbys Epic Yarn 2.png|Monster Truck Kirby Kirbys Epic Yarn 1.png|Kirby in his form of a Submarine Epic_yarn_2.jpg|Kirby in a volcano-like area Epic_yarn_1.jpg|Kirby annhilates a Bandannachi. Kirbys Epic Yarn 9.png|Kirby in his top form Kirbys Epic Yarn 13.png|Kirby skating on a board Kirbys Epic Yarn 8.png|Kirby in his Weight from Kirbys Epic Yarn 5.png|Kirby in his Dolphin form with Master Pinks Kirbys Epic Yarn 11.png|Kirby uncovering something Kirbys Epic Yarn 15.PNG|Kirby and a big enemy guarding a door Kirbys Epic Yarn 19.jpg|A night time setting of the adventure. Kirbys Epic Yarn 16.jpg|A Waddle dee being lassoed by Kirby on a grassy sea-side level. Kirbys Epic Yarn 20.jpg|Kirby in his Parachute form Kirbys Epic Yarn 26.jpg|UFO Kirby unleashing a powerful attack. Kirbys Epic Yarn 25.jpg|A strange toy filled level. Kirbys Epic Yarn 22.jpg|Kirby opening a Treasure Chest in the rain. Kirbys Epic Yarn 21.jpg|Kirby aboard a ship. Kirbys Epic Yarn 24.jpg|Kirby in his Top form Kirbys Epic Yarn 14.jpg|A giant tree of yarn towers over Kirby in a forest area. Kirbys Epic Yarn 32.jpg|Kirby fighting the new Squid boss Kirbys Epic Yarn 29.jpg|Kirby on the level select screen of Hot Land. Kirbys Epic Yarn 37.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff in a dark mansion-like area. Kirbys Epic Yarn 33.jpg|Car Kirby in a strange piano themed area. Kirbys Epic Yarn 31.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff in a desert area Kirbys Epic Yarn 30.jpg|Kirby in his Fire Engine form kirby915-610c.jpg|Prince Fluff demonstrating the unzipping mechanic in the fabric universe of the game. Kirbys Epic Yarn 38.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff in Dino Jungle Kirbys Epic Yarn 36.jpg|Kirby and a dune buggy-driving Waddle Dee Kirbys Epic Yarn 18.jpg|Kirby fighting King Dedede Kirby's Epic Yarn 52.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff fighting King Dedede Meta yarn battle.jpg|Kirby faces off against a brainwashed Meta Knight! Kirby's Epic Yarn 44.jpg|Kirby in a winter like area with Chillys Kirby's Epic Yarn 41.jpg|Kirby using his yarn whip Kirby's Epic Yarn 43.jpg|Kirby and the Giant Angler Fish-Type monster Kirby's Epic Yarn 46.jpg|Kirby in a beach area Kirby's Epic Yarn 48.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff Parachuting Kirby's Epic Yarn 45.jpg|Kirby in his Ice Skate form Kirby's Epic Yarn 50.jpg Kirby's Epic Yarn 51.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff in their Rocket form Kirby's Epic Yarn 42.jpg Kirby's Epic Yarn 47.jpg References de:Kirby's Epic Yarn es:Kirby's Epic Yarn ja:毛糸のカービィ Category:Games